


Irresistible

by Its_a_yoke



Series: Sugar, We're Goin Down [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fuck it- Sugar Daddy AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Party, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi- public blowjob, Smut, dan is having a slight existential crisis, eh mostly porn, max is his answer obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: They are in a club full of people, but Daniel knows the boy is dancing just for him. As if Dan isn't already hooked, he is trying to lure him in.“Does your mother know that you’re out?” Daniel whispers into his ear as the younger one rubs his ass against his crotch, Dan hands snaking around his hips. The boy laughs softly as he turns around in Dan’s arms.“If that is your way to ask about my age, I’m 22. So don’t worry,” the boy smiles up at him.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/ Lando Norris
Series: Sugar, We're Goin Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900027
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	Irresistible

It is not like Daniel is sulking, he is just not feeling his best at the moment. 

Okay, maybe he has been sulking and complaining to Lewis a bit too much. It is just that everyone out there thinks Daniel is living his best life, which don’t get him wrong, he is, but he is human and even he has bad days… 

He realizes his life is probably the dream of many people. He is a successful Formula One driver who is fighting for the championship, he is adored by many and he has fans all over the world. He is living the privileged luxury life.

But for a long time he felt that something was missing, and it was not until Lewis got himself a boyfriend when he realized what it is. 

Speaking of Lewis, Daniel has never been more jealous of him than he is now. Daniel thinks it is kinda stupid that the thing he is jealous about is definitely not work-related. It is not Lewis’ dominating car, it is not his stable Mercedes seat and it is not his 7 championships. It is the fact that he found the love of his life. And Daniel felt deep inside of him and he wanted that too.

Daniel is and always was a sappy romantic. He loves love and happiness and making everyone happy. But his job makes him travel the world, never letting him stay at any place for long enough. And yes, he gets to meet new people that come and go and sometimes he even makes friends. 

And for the most part, Daniel thrives, enjoys the chaos and uncertainty that comes with it. Never knowing what could happen the next day gives him the adrenaline rush he so desperately needs.

But lately the whole thing makes him feel trapped, like he is under water and can’t breathe properly. Some days he feels like the ocean, some days he is drowning in it. He is drowning without anyone being there to save him and take him out of the water. 

After he experienced his first anxiety attack because of work it got him thinking. He still loves his job, he always knew they would have to make a lot of sacrifices to be in Formula One, but it had become too much.

So Daniel has been thinking, he needs to start balancing his work and social life better. Putting himself first during his free time. Maybe even actively starting to look for the said _love of his life._ He decided it is time to settle down. 

So yeah, Daniel might have been a little whiny and that is why Lewis took him to the club. Daniel told him that he definitely didn’t plan on finding the love of his life in the club, but Lewis didn’t listen. He said Daniel just needed to clear his head.

And now he is looking at Lewis sitting opposite of him in their club booth, Lewis’ whole attention on the boy sitting on his lap. Lando is explaining to him something passionately, sipping on his juice box, probably talking about his latest design.

Daniel must say he has been wary of the younger boy at first. There is a 14 years gap between those two, so of course Daniel worried. It was not until he found out that Lando is the son of one of the richest people in England, and so he definitely doesn’t need Lewis’ money, that he let it go. Although, Lando can’t say he doesn’t enjoy being pampered by Lewis, he doesn't _need_ him to.

Dan still likes to call him Lewis’ sugar baby from time to time when he wants to get on the younger boy’s nerves, but it is all in good fun. Daniel also found out that Lando is studying graphic design, and that being the talent he is, he already works on a lot of different projects outside of uni.

It got Dan thinking and he didn’t stop bugging the boy until Lando said he would design a helmet for him, so Dan is more than content now.

Right this moment, Dan is stuck on watching the two lovebirds. He watches them intensively as he sips on his Red Bull, the way Lewis rubs soothing circles on Lando’s thigh as Lando watches him with his big eyes.

Lewis has liked them innocent, well innocent looking, but always ready to roast you. Daniel learned the hard way how witty Lando can be. And Daniel, well Daniel likes the opposite. He likes them to fight back as if the world depends on it, but obedient when the time is right. 

Dan enjoys a good fight, always.

Suddenly, Dan feels someone watching him again. The feeling has been there ever since he has entered the club, but it is much more intense right now. It’s calling him to look back. As a Formula One driver, he is used to people staring, but as he looks at the source of the glaring his breath hitches.

 _‘Please, be 18,’_ is Dan’s first thought as he sees the boy looking at him from across the bar. He is piercing him with his eyes as he is ignoring a guy who is desperately trying to talk to him. Daniel smirks and winks at the boy before Lando calls his name and they fall into an easy conversation.

Daniel knows the boy keeps an eye on him the whole time he has been in the club and there is no malice in making him wait a bit longer. So he spends an hour or so talking with his friends. 

When Lando stands up and tugs Lewis onto the dance floor, Daniel knows he has no excuse for sitting down as he joins the two. 

Dan has to say that for someone who does not feel comfortable in this kind of environment, Lando knows how to move his hips. Lewis’ face keeps flicking from a soft look when he is looking at Lando to a killer look that he is giving everyone who even dares to look at Lando for more than one second. 

At first, he dances, well more like jumps around, with the two of them. Taking in the loud music, the blue and red lights flickering around them, the smell of sweat and Dan can already feel the energy of the whole club flowing through him. Maybe Lewis was right, he really needs this right now.

He is completely in the zone when he feels a hand sneaking around his torso from behind. Immediately, Dan guesses who it belongs to, well he hopes it is the guy. It would be pretty awkward otherwise. 

He lets himself get tugged away from his friends, winking at Lando to let him know he is alright. Once they get to the middle of the dance floor the stranger moves in front of him.

“Hi,” the boy looks up at him and Dan’s breath hitches again. Daniel takes in the smug face on the younger man’s face. He is stunned at how confident and determined the guy is. He definitely knows what he wants, and he goes for it. Daniel likes that.

“Hi,” Daniel smiles at him. He is even more pretty up this close. His jawline set harsh, his eyebrows shaped angrily yet the lights flickering around them, the blue, red, purple, is making him look soft.

Daniel notices the small mole at the top of his lips, and as if he is in a trance he traces it softly with his thumb. What Daniel doesn’t expect the boy to do is to open his mouth and suck Dan’s thumb in. Daniel feels his tongue slowly circling around his finger and he looks up at him with hooded eyes. 

“Fuck,” is all Daniel whispers before the boy releases his thumb with a loud pop that Dan can hear even over the loud club music. The sound makes his stomach drop. 

The boy laughs in Daniel’s stunned face and then he starts dancing around him. He is wearing a tight black t-shirt and even tighter jeans. They seem glued to his body and they leave little to imagination. 

He looks handsome.

They are in a club full of people, but Daniel knows the boy is dancing just for him. As if Dan isn't already hooked, he is trying to lure him in.

“Does your mother know that you’re out?” Daniel whispers into his ear as the younger one rubs his ass against his crotch, Dan hands snaking around his hips. The boy laughs softly as he turns around in Dan’s arms.

“If that is your way to ask about my age, I’m 22. So don’t worry,” the boy smiles up at him.

They dance, the music pumping through their bodies. At first Daniel tries to control his hands, but the boy is not too happy with it as he, himself, moves Dan’s hands around him before Dan just gives in. After that, with the boy swaying his hips to the beat, they continue rubbing and grinding against each other.

They dance for some time, getting more and more worked up. Suddenly, the younger one separates himself from Daniel and turns around. He gives Dan a knowing look and makes his way towards the restrooms, swaying his hips seducingly. 

Dan understands the boy is giving him an option. He can follow him to the restroom and probably make some of the things he has not been able to stop thinking about the whole night true, or he can just get back to his friends and forget this night even happened. 

The decision is pretty simple. Dan knows he is too aroused to just get over it right now so he looks around, hoping no one else will follow him, as he makes his way after the boy. 

Thankfully, the restroom is empty. When Dan opens it, he is greeted by the boy impatiently leaning against one of the sinks. When he sees Daniel entering, his eyes shine brightly. 

The lighting there is still crappy, but Dan can see that the boy’s eyes are clear sea blue. But before he gets the time to get lost in his intense gaze, the boy practically jumps on him. 

Daniel quickly secures his arms around him as the boy attacks his lips with greedy, sloppy kisses. Dan slowly turns them around and pushes the younger one against the wall as his hands travel to squeeze his butt. 

“Am Max,” the boy mumbles against his lips breathlessly. Dan moves back so he can look into the boy’s, Max’s, eyes.  
“Hi, I’m Dan,” Dan smiles at him, breathing heavily as well. Max gives him a knowing smile before he tugs Dan back onto him. 

He secures his grip around Max and blindly moves until they are in a small restroom stall, closing the door with his foot. Right there, he pushes Max against the stall door again. 

Daniel is kissing him hard and Max is kissing him back with full force. Dan is moving to kiss and mouth about his neck, Max squeezing his biceps. The younger boy throws his head back as he moans out loud. 

As Dan keeps pestering his neck, licking and leaving a hot trail there Max is just pushing against him, grinding their crochets together. They are both breathless and hungry for more. Dan makes his way back up and they are back on kissing sloppily, teeth clashing at the force. 

Suddenly, Max has enough, and he pushes himself off of Daniel. Next thing Daniel knows, he is flush against the stall’s wall and Max is kneeling in front of him.

“Is this okay?” Max looks up at him and Dan can do nothing but nod his head. Max just nods back at him before he is undoing his belt, tugging down his jeans along with his boxers. Max eyes Dan’s hard cock hungrily.

He wastes no time as he licks him from base to top before swallowing him whole. Daniel’s breath hitches in surprise, as the younger boy doesn’t even give himself time to adjust, bobbing his head in a fast rhythm. He looks up at him from under his lashes as his eyes start to water. Daniel’s hands go straight to Max’s short hair, trying to get a hold of himself.

The music is muffled in the stall, but Daniel still has his ears ringing. He can hear Max sloppily work on his cock, even his heavy breathing isn’t louder, the sound mixing with Dan's groans. He can feel Max’s tongue on his cock, Max hollowing his cheeks to take Dan all in, gagging softly.

It takes all of Dan’s power to not fuck the boy’s face. Especially when he keeps looking up at him with his teary eyes. Max reaches out and starts playing with Dan’s balls as well. Daniel nearly comes right then, right there.

“Am gonna cum…You don’t… You can just…” Daniel can’t get more out of his mouth and Max looks at him with eyes full of determination as he takes him all in again. “Oh, fuck!” is all Dan can say.

It doesn’t take long before Dan is coming, swearing under his breath as his knees almost give up under him. He moans as Max swallows him all again to lick him clean. 

“Oh fuck,” Dan repeats again as Max stands up and wipes his mouth. They both lean against the opposite stall walls, breathing heavily as they watch each other. 

“That… That was amazing,” Dan says and Max just manages to smile. Max still looks to be painfully hard and Dan immediately feels bad. “Do you want me to help you with that?” Dan asks. 

“No. Well not here anyway,” Max answers him. They share another one of their intense looks.

“How much did you drink tonight?” Daniel checks in, understanding what Max is implying.

“I had 2 Virgin Mojitos and then some Red Bull. Just staying hydrated, you know. I am not a big fan of alcohol,” Max looks at him. 

“Sooo… Do you want to head back to my place? Ah well, my hotel room? It is not too far from here,” Dan waves his hand in the general of the hotel.

“I thought you would never ask,” Max smiles. Dan opens the stall door and holds it for Max to exit. “What a gentleman,” Max laughs at him. As they walk out they can see a boy looking at them angrily from one of the sinks.

Daniel doesn’t know how long he has been there and how much he has heard but he gives him an apologetic smile as they quickly exit the restroom. 

“Oops,” Max giggles as they return to the loud club and Daniel’s heart swells at that sound. He holds Max’s hand as they make their way outside, taking the short walk to his hotel. The fresh air helps them to calm down a bit as they get the oxygen flowing in.

It helps them with making it to Dan’s hotel room without offending more people, so they take that as a win. Right as the hotel room door closes though, the two are back at it. Kissing each other hungrily as they undress each other. 

Somehow they manage to get on the bed. Dan leaning over Max, both of them only in their boxers. Max rubs against him, hard and needy, small whimpers escaping his lips, swallowed by Daniel’s hungry mouth. His hips jump up to rut against Dan’s torso of their own volition before Dan firmly holds them down before finishing undressing the both of them. Max whispers against his lips.

“What do you want me to do pretty boy?” Dan asks. Max just whines and grinds their crotches together again, pushing Dan’s head to kiss him hungrily.

Dan cups Max’s jaw and slows down the kiss, making the younger boy grab hard at his hips. Daniel tilts Max’s head to have better access to his mouth and slowly fucks his tongue inside, thoroughly tasting Max, before pulling away.

“I don’t do CNC at first sight, baby boy. I need you to use your voice,” Dan rasps out and pecks Max lips again. “So, what do you want me to do?” he repeats the question.

“Dan, please… Fuck me,” Max whines and tugs at Dan’s curls.

“I thought you would never ask ,” Dan winks at him and moves towards his bedside table as Max chuckles. He takes out a bottle of lube and a condom and makes his way back. He flips Max around and the boy immediately brings his ass up in the air, curving his back so it sticks out more.

Daniel enjoys the young boy presenting himself like this, giving him all the control. He wastes no time in lubing up his fingers and spreading Max’s buttcheeks apart. Max can't help but moan into the pillow as Dan works his slick fingers up his ass.

Dan slowly but surely works him open, Max digs his fingers into the mattress with a strangled cry as he rocks his hips against the bed. He is barely managing to hold himself together.

“Please,Daniel! I can’t.. You need to … fuck me… I can’t hold it,” Max cries into the pillow. Daniel takes his lubed fingers out and gives his own dick a few quick strokes. He quickly rolls on the condom. 

“Do you want me to fuck you like this or do you want to be on your back?” Dan asks breathlessly. 

“Like this… just, just fuck me already for fuck’s sake,” Max answers hoarsely. He then gets on his knees and arches his back even more. His face still planted in the pillows though. Dan settles himself right in between Max's legs, breathing heavily.

He positions himself right at his opening, teasing him. He then slowly pushes in, until he's completely in. He lets Max adjust as he is holding his hips tightly. Max reaches his hands back to place over Dan’s ones. Once he squeezes Dan’s hands, he knows that he can move again. 

Dan wastes no time in pulling out and ramming back in, hard and deep. He knows they won’t last long so he opts to keep up a steady but deep pace. Max hides his face more into the pillow with every rough thrust, cursing in a language Dan doesn’t recognize as English. 

Both of them moan and groan as they come closer to their climax. Daniel moves his hands from Max’s hips to Max’ head as he curves around the younger’s body, enveloping his body. He leaves sloppy kisses in the middle of the boy’s shoulder blades, breathing heavily against them. 

The new angle hitting Max’s sensitive spot over and over again, the boy a complete mess now. 

“Fuck, am close. Don’t stop,” Max manages to breathe out. Dan works up the last of his energy and picks up the pace, having the younger boy scream out loud in pleasure. 

“God, fuck,” Dan breathes against the younger boy as he comes deep into him, feeling the boy clench around his cock tightly. He slowly pulled out of him and uses all of his left energy to roll both of them to the other, clean, side of the bed.

They lay there for a while, Dan on his back and Max resting against his torso. Dan resting his arms around him. After a while Dan stands up, noticing Max’s belly is a big mess. He takes him into his arms and carries him to the shower. 

Max gathers enough energy to stand up in the shower as they clean each other quickly. Both of them ready to be back in bed so they can cuddle some more. Dan insists on picking Max up again and carrying him back, the younger boy doesn’t even try pretending he doesn’t enjoy it as he holds onto Dan's biceps. 

As he lays him on the bed, he comes to the other side and throws the cum stained duvet on the ground.  
“Guess we will have to share tonight,” Dan winks at him and he makes himself comfortable in the middle of the bed. Max crawls up to cuddle against him and Dan throws the clean duvet over them. 

“Good night Maxy,” Dan whispers as he gives him a forehead kiss.  
“Good night Dan,” Max cranes his head back to give Dan a soft kiss on his lips before contently cuddling further into him, entwining their legs. 

_Dan went to sleep very satisfied that night. Maybe this could be it, he thought. And boy… if only he knew._

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the part 1 or this series. Kudos, comments are always welcome and you can come throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo as always.
> 
> Btw, I might have already starting working on the Lewis&Lando story so let me know if you would enjoy it.


End file.
